A Tale Of Two Marshalls
by acercrea
Summary: What happens when Mirror Marshall comes to Blake Holsey to get Corrine to help him on the other side? which marshall will she choose?
1. Mirror Marshall

"Hey, where have you been? Marshall was looking for you, he said you didn't show up at tryouts," Josie commented distractedly, not looking up from her book.

"You wouldn't believe me," Corrine tried to change the subject.

"Corrine, we go to Black Hole High. I have been to the day the plant blew up, back to the seventies with Vaughn and met his teenage parents, I have relived the same day and had to avoid myself, had to cure the school of an illness, get everybody out so they wouldn't freak out when it disappeared, which we found out about because of a radio we used to hear radio broadcasts from the future, and oh, yeah I have a double that was created by the black hole. And that's the short version. Your right, Corrine, why would I ever believe your crazy black hole story?" Josie asked sarcastically. She glanced up for the first time. "Woah, what's up with your clothes?"

"That will be explained. Keep in mind I warned you," Corrine sighed, sitting down and pulling her desk chair over to Josie's bed. "This morning when I was warming up in the green room..."

Josie started to get more into the story as it progressed, "... and then I came up here," Corrine finished. _Except I left out the part where I kissed Marshall._

One week later

"_Corrine, I know I'm no good with this feelings stuff, but I wanted you to know that I think my feelings toward you have changed. Lately it seems like whenever you are around, there is only one thing I want to do. All other thoughts kind of go away. And all I can think about is how it would feel to kiss you. Corrine, I think I love you," Marshall confessed. "And I'm going to kiss you now, Corrine. C_o_r_r_i_n_e_. Corrine! We are late for club," Josie's voice replaced Marshall's voice as his lips drew closer, and woke Corrine up.

"What? Oh, man, where are my clothes?" Corrine asked, shaking off the dream.

"Over there, under your books. What were you dreaming about? You looked really happy, like you were going to get a kiss you've been waiting for or something," Josie said.

"Well, actually I was. Ok, time to come clean. You remember how I told you about that through the Mirror thing?" Corrine asked. Josie nodded. "Well, I left out a tiny part. Actually, I left out a pretty big part. Just before I left, I kissed Marshall. And that was kind of dreaming about. I dreamed that the Marshall here finally saw in me what I saw in him. And he was about to kiss me when you woke me up. So, that is where I am. I'm stuck on Marshall the way your stuck on Vaughan. Come on, were going to be late for club," Corrine finished before Josie protested. They ran down the hall and sidled into seats as Professor Z came into the room. Corrine looked across the row at Marshall, as Professor Z. apologized for being late. _I wonder,_ she thought, _if they both have the same feelings. For me. I should ask Z if it's possible for the emotions to be the same even though they think from different sides of the brain. Maybe I can ask at a club meeting sometime. I only hope it won't be to obvious to-"_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Professor Z., "Corrine?"

"Yes, Professor?" she replied.

"Ah, now that your with us again, and I am positive you missed the question, maybe Marshall can help you out. Could you please repeat the question for Corrine and provide an answer for us all?" Professor Z. asked.

"No problem. You asked us-" Marshall was cut off when the door opened suddenly.

They all turned their heads and saw some one who looked a lot like Marshall. All eyes except Josie's and Corrine's did a double take.

"Mirror Marshall," Corrine said under her breath.

A/N: A Cliffie. I'm evil, aren't I. I have a pretty good idea where this story is going, but if you have an Idea you think might be better, tell me in a review and I'll think about it. Luv, kat.


	2. Short Version?

A/N: I know I spelled Vaughns name wrong in the last chapter. Not on purpose, but I will pay more attention to it next time. Just wanted you all to know I noticed it a little too late. Oh, yeah, I almost forgot:

Disclamer: I own nothing. Just borrowing the characters. I felt the Mirror versions of everybody else deserved a chance to play some more. I will put them back, though, no worse for wear. Please don't sue me.

Ch. 2: Short Version

"Corrine," Mirror Marshall said relieved. "Thank god I found you. You need to come back. All of you. We need your help. We-"he noticed Marshall for the first time, and did a double take. "You weren't kidding, Corrine. We look identical. Anyway, something happened and we already lost Josie. We think we can get her back, but we need your help. We don't have a lot of time, we need you to help us," Mirror Marshall pleaded.

"But I don't know where the mirror is. It was moved right after I got back. I didn't go looking for it," she told him.

"Well I just came out of it. I know where it is. You have to help us, or we will all disappear. Or worse," Mirror Marshall practically begged.

"Um, Corrine, something you want to share with the rest of us?" Professor Z asked.

"Oh, uh, right. Short version? On the day of tryouts for Marshall's band I went to the other side of the mirror, and they all helped me learned to sing and fix the mirror to get back here. And I'm going to help them. They need me like I needed them once. You all don't have to come, but I'm going," Corrine said, grabbing her sweater.

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" Professor Z asked.

"I told Josie. And I kind of told Marshall, when I got back. I just wanted to keep it to myself for a while, since you didn't need to know. Now, if your coming, come now, if not, I'll see you when I get back. But it might be easier with all of you there helping us, and technically its still you guys, and I'm not letting anything happen to any version of any of you. Not if I can help it," Corrine declared.

"Look, Corrine, I know you feel you owe something to these other people, but how safe is it? What is the situation? What happened to these people," Z tried to reason with her.

"Z I know you are just trying to look out for me, but don't. I feel safe with these people because they are you. And I know they won't hurt me any more than you all would hurt me. They believed me when most wouldn't have. And your wrong. I owe them a lot. I owe them exactly what I owe you. And we can help them. I'm going. End of discussion. If you want to ask me more about the character of your mirror selves come with me," Corrine spat. "Who is in, who is out?" she asked.

"I'm in," Josie replied.

"Me too," Lucas said.

"And me," Vaughn piped up.

"I'm going too," Marshall added, eyeing his double warily.

All eyes turned to Professor Z. When he didn't respond, Corrine asked him in a gentler voice, "are you coming Professor? It will be a lot harder without you."

"Yeah, I'm in, just give me five minutes to cover for where we will be. Then we can go. Just let me go find Durst, and you guys go up to your dorms and get some clothes, but pack light. Meet back here, and we will all go together. Together," he reiterated.

"Ok, we'll be here," Corrine promised, then followed everyone out the door. She stopped at the door and turned to M. Marshall. "I'm happy to see you. Even if the circumstances aren't so good," she said, giving him a hug. No one saw Marshall turn at the foot of the stairs and shoot daggers with his eyes at the scene he saw.

A/N: Read and review, people. Even if you hated it, tell me, I need flames to roast my 'Mallows ;) Luv, Kat.


	3. Back To The Other Side

A/N: in response to Butterflykisses review, I was referring to the time Josie's mom was in town working with victor and Josie got sucked into that portal and spit out several hours earlier and there were two Josies and she had to avoid herself. Oh, and thank you to Sobee1982 for her support.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue. I have nothing of value aside from an insane amount of pop culture trivia and my soul and I'm not interested in parting with either of those.

Ch. 3: Back to the other side.

"Who knew that all Marshall needed to look so hot was a little eye liner and hair gel?" Josie asked as she and Corrine were packing.

"Yeah. This may sound stupid, but I've been wondering lately if Marshall and Mirror Marshall can have the same feelings, even though they think differently?" Corrine asked.

"You mean does our Marshall like you the way his mirror counterpart did? I'm the wrong person to ask. I have no clue which boy I like more, let alone if he likes me back. You will figure it out though. You always do," Josie reassured her friend.

"Yeah, I hope so. Anyway, lets get back downstairs, the others are probably finished by now. If we make Z wait he will flip, especially after the speech I gave him," Corrine sighed, shouldering her pack.

They walked down stairs and back to the science room where they found both Marshall's, Lucas, and Vaughn waiting for them. Something occurred to Josie as she was surveying the group. "I think we may have a hiccup. We have two Marshall's. How are we going to get both Marshall's through the school without attracting attention?" she asked.

"I already thought of that, Josie," Professor Z answered, coming back into the room. He held up a baseball cap and a jacket. "Put these on," he ordered MM.

"Why do I have to be the one to disguise my self? Can't he wear the hat? It will mess up my hair," Mirror Marshall complained.

"Because our Marshall would never wear eye liner and you don't want to get caught over a little thing like that, do you?" Z asked, getting annoyed. "If I had any doubts that you were in fact Marshall, all doubt is now gone," Z joked.

"Ha ha," Mirror Marshall grumbled, pulling on the jacket and trying to putting on the hat without messing up his hair, then seemingly gave up, slamming it down on his head, as low over his eyes as he could get it.

"Now, if anyone asks we are going on a science club survival weekend. This is Josies' cousin Alex. He is acting as our guide this weekend. If anyone asks how it ties in to our club schedule we have been learning about how survival tactics can be used in every day situations. We are learning survival tactics from an expert, then we will discuss how we can adapt what we will learn for uses in every day life. We are going to camp in a remote spot in Maury woods. We will be gone until we find our way back. It is a long weekend, so we shouldn't run into many students, and if we are gone longer than anticipated, we have cover. Understand? Alright. Alex, lead the way," Z ordered.

They all followed Mirror Marshall into the basement and in one of the side rooms there was the mirror.

"This may be a stupid question, but how do we get through?" Vaughn asked.

"Just walk up to the mirror and will your self to the other side. I'll go last to make sure you all can get through," Mirror Marshall said.

One by one they all went to the other side. When they all got to the other side they were met by Mirror Z who greeted them gravely, "thank goodness you are here. It is worse than we thought. We just lost Vaughn as well..."

A/N: in case you couldn't tell, I like cliffies. Hopefully I'll have another chap for you tomorrow. Read and Review. Luv- Kat.


	4. The Fight

A/N: it means a lot to me that people are taking the time to not only read my story, but review it too. Most of the reviews have been pleasant, so I thank you all for your encouragement. Just so you know, I don't fancy writing Mirror... every time I have the mirror characters talk, so I will be writing it M. ... if I explained it poorly, just start reading and you should pick it up easily. OK, enough of my drabble, on with the show, er, story!

Disclaimer: still don't own.

Ch. 4: The Fight

"What? I was only gone for ten minutes," M. Marshall said in shocked disbelief.

"We were in the green room, looking for some blankets for you all, since you might need them, and we were talking and all of a sudden he stops talking and I look back and I see him literally flicker and then he was gone. Just like that. Poof," M. Lucas explained.

"Just like that? Once second talking and totally there, then the next just gone?" Josie asked.

"Yeah. It was really weird," M. Lucas added.

"Ok. What about Josie? Did anyone see her disappear?" Vaughn asked.

"Yeah, Vaughn did," M. Z responded reluctantly.

"What about the other students, or the teachers. Have you noticed anyone else disappearing?" Josie asked.

"We can't tell. It's a holiday weekend. People have gone home to be with their families. We haven't been able to tell if they are gone visiting family, or just gone," M. Z said.

"Ok, that has to be the first thing we need to find out. We need to split into groups and figure that out. Principal Durst should have extra keys to all the rooms in her office, lets start there," Z ordered.

After getting the keys, they all split up into groups. Since they hadn't seen anyone else Z thought it was ok if both Marshalls went with Corrine, M. Lucas went with Josie and Z and the remaining three were a group by default. Once in groups Z gave them all some last minute instructions. "We need to look for signs that they left suddenly. No clothes missing, all personal effects present, half packed bags open on beds. We can have any remaining people wait for us in the theatre. The two Marshalls and Corrine can wait there. My group will take the boys dorms, and my counterpart and his group will take the girls dorms. We make a pact right now, we don't leave people from this reality alone. Not even for a minute. If we have to split up further, we regroup first. Meet back here in a half hour. Just find what you need as proof and get out. If you run into trouble come back to the theater immediately. Are we all clear? Good, see you all in a half hour," Z finished.

After a couple minutes of awkward silence, Corrine decided to make an attempt st conversation. She felt a little out of place. Last time she was here they were happy, they weren't worried about disappearing. "So, how long ago did Josie disappear?" was all Corrine could think of saying.

"She disappeared yesterday afternoon, and we've been trying to find a way to get her back ever since. I don't think I slept last night," M. Marshall commented off handedly.

"You really miss them, don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I know if there's anyone who can get them back it's you," he flirted with her.

"So, how do you get your hair to do that funny thing it does?" Marshall asked.

"A little gel and some mousse. On days when it really doesn't behave I throw in a little hair spray as well," M. Marshall responded.

"Cool," Marshall replied.

"So, you and Corrine are together, right?" M. Marshall asked.

"No, were just friends. She could never like me like that," Marshall replied.

"Oh, I get it. She didn't tell you, did she?" M. Marshall asked.

"Tell me what?" Marshall turned on Corrine. She mumbled something at her feet. "What?" he asked, getting mad.

"I kissed him," she repeated louder.

"And you didn't think you should tell me? How do you think that makes me feel. I'm not good enough for you, but some phony imposter is?" he asked in a very hurt sounding voice.

"Like you ever gave me signs that you felt anything for me? I thought the reason that he liked me was only because he was the exact opposite of you," she spat back.

"I don't have to sit here and listen to this," he ground out and turned on his heel and walked out, leaving Corrine to stare dumbfounded and heartbroken after him.

A/N: Next chapter will be happier, I promise. Read and review and it will be up soon.


	5. Of Rooftops and Janitors

A/N: this chapter is for Shero. Here is your fluff.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Strange Days.

Ch. 5: Of Rooftops and Janitors

"I can't believe I was so stupid and blind," Corrine cried moments later.

"It is not your fault. You had no idea. And I'm sure that he didn't give you any indicators. We aren't all that different. If we had started as friends first, I would have never been able to work up the courage to flirt with you, let alone tell you how I felt. I wouldn't have wanted to risk ruining our friendship," M. Marshall said.

"But I should have noticed something. We hang out all the time. I think the only person who has spent more time with him than me lately is Lucas, and that's because they room together. I guess I'm just mad at myself," she sighed.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because of how I let this situation pan out. I mean, I really like this one guy, and since I go to black hole high, I get to meet his double and connect with him too. So when I think I'm leaving forever I take an opportunity I think I may never have again and I kiss the double. Never did it occur to me that I might have to go back with my Marshall, and have to explain to him why I never told him, when I don't even know myself. And then I hurt the one guy I really care about but never told," she finished.

"He'll give you another chance," M. Marshall told her.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because he's me. And if he doesn't? He is even stupider than I though and I don't know if I want him as my double," he chuckled.

"Yeah, but he could be anywhere by now and I have to wait for the others to come back," she sighed.

"The others should be back any second. And he _could _be anywhere, but he is on the roof. For the last time, he is me. When I need to think, I go on the roof. It helps me free my mind. There is a trellis on the west side of the building near the boys dorms that I use as a ladder. If I can use it, it will more than support your weight," he reassured her.

"We didn't find anyone," Z said, coming in with his group.

"Where's Marshall?" Josie asked.

"We had a bit of a tiff. I'm going to go find him right now," Corrine said

"Ok, but be careful and don't be gone too long," Z ordered.

Corrine left the theater and went around the building and saw the trellis Mirror Marshall told her about. She climbed up and saw Marshall with his back to her. She was wondering how to announce herself when he asked, without turning, "He told you my thinking spot too?"

"Yeah, about that-" she started before he cut her off.

"Its ok, I don't mind," he said in a nonchalant voice.

"Don't be like that," she sighed.

"Like what? Like I am mad at you for kissing my double and then not telling me? That's what I'm supposed to not be like?" he asked.

"Don't you get it?" she asked.

"Get what? That you didn't like me enough to even tell me?" he fired back.

"You're one to talk. You never gave me any indication that you liked me! Wait," she stopped her self and took a deep breath. "I care about you too much too do this. Truth? The reason I never told you is that I didn't want to ruin our friendship by making it awkward if you didn't feel the same way. I couldn't live with that. So I took an opportunity thought I would never get again. And I kissed you. And I wish the situation was different, and the circumstances were better, but I will never regret it, and nothing you can say will ever make me regret it. Nothing," she said, crying again.

"Corrine, I never wanted to make you feel bad about what you did," he said, wiping away her tears. "It just hurt that you didn't tell me about it. And I didn't mean to snap at you. I was just trying to clear my head. No one, not even Lucas knows about this place and for a second it felt like you were invading my last strong hold. You are in my all my classes, you have invaded my thoughts and dreams, my room even smells like you," he paused for a second. "You're in my heart," he trailed off. He lifted her chin, and made her look into his eyes. "Your inside of me, and I was just thrown for a loop, for a second. This was the last place I had to myself. The thing is I come up here to think and I lately it seems like all I have been thinking about is you. And....and the thing is I think I love you, Corrine. And I have been waiting for a long time to do this," he leaned in kissed her gently on the lips.

When she pulled away, he teased her, "What, don't I stack up to my counterpart?"

"Well, now that you mention it," she teased back, but he cut her off with a kiss. When he released her she continued, "As I was going to say, before you cut me off, we should be heading back. I told Z we would be back soon, and well, that was a while ago."

"Ok," he said, kissing her cheek and helping her down. When they walked back into the theater, hand in hand, they noticed all eyes turned to them and they felt as if they were about to have the rug pulled out from underneath them.

"What?" she asked, only half wanting to know.

"The janitor came up to me in the hall as we were coming back," Josie stopped to take a deep breath. "He told me..."

A/N: I know, I know, enough with the cliffies. What can I say. Sorry. I feel I can do that since I'm posting two chapters tonight I get the liberty. I love everybody who reviewed me. I'm almost done. No more than three chapters left. Read and Review. Luv- Kat


	6. What Do You Mean 'Deleted'

A/N: I realized I goofed in the last chapter, and I'm going to try and fix it without re-posting the last chapter. Luv- Kat

Disclaimer: I don't own Strange Days.

Ch. 6: What Do You Mean 'Deleted?'

"Wait, you were back when I left," Corrine stated confused.

"Yeah, well, the other group came back with another student, and when she saw two Lucases, she freaked out and ran. She got as far as the front door and she disappeared. She froze and then was gone. When we were coming back the janitor stopped me and told me what is going on," she stopped.

"What did he say?" Corrine asked.

When she didn't respond right away, M. Marshall responded for her, "We are being deleted."

"What do you mean 'deleted?'" Marshall asked.

"He told me that they never intended this world to be permanent. It was meant to serve a purpose, and that purpose was served. All our doubles are being taken to where Josie2 is, and that they will be safe where they are taking them, but that they will be taken, and if we try to stop it, we will be forcibly sent back to our reality. He said that the only reason they all lasted this long is because they have had so much contact with our universe. He said we can stay here until they all disappear, then we have to leave. He said if we were not gone when they erase the world, we would also disappear," Josie sighed.

"How can they do that? And who is they?" Corrine asked.

"Guys," Lucas said, but no one took heed.

"I don't know, we have been trying to figure out who 'they' are, but all we were able to come up with was Victor," Josie replied.

"Guys," Lucas tried again.

"Who it can't be," Vaughn shot back.

"Guys!" Lucas shouted, finally getting his attention.

"I just disappeared," he stated simply.

"What?" they all asked, a bit confused.

"My double just disappeared," he replied.

They all looked around and saw that we was right.

Mirror Lucas was gone.

A/N: Sorry so short. I promise next one will be longer. Corrine will say good-bye to M. Marshall. Work kind of snuck up on me. May be a little longer before I post a new chappie.


	7. Aftermath

A/N: this was going to be two chapters, but I saw how short it was, and I decided to make it one. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: still don't own.

Ch. 7: Aftermath

"When did he disappear?" Z asked.

"When Josie was telling Corrine about the world being erased." Lucas seemed in shock.

"And then there were two," M. Z said.

"Stop it. We are being wiped out, how can you joke about that?" M. Marshall asked.

"Because it's either that or completely lose it and I don't think that is a very attractive option," M. Z replied.

"Look, stop it. Both of you. I know you are feeling the pressure of not knowing what will happen to you, but we have to trust that he was telling you the truth. If you want we will stay here till it happens. It's the least we can do," Corrine sighed.

"It's up to Marshall. He will be here the longest. He was the only one with a real connection to any of you. If you don't mind, I will be in my office," M. Z responded.

"I just want to say good bye to Corrine. Then you all can leave," M. Marshall replied.

"Ok, you guys wait here, I'll be back," Corrine promised, moving slowly away from Marshall, assuring him with her eyes she would be ok.

They walked around to the trellis and stopped at the bottom. Neither seemed to want to speak first. Finally Corrine spoke up.

"I'm sorry. I know you liked me too. It must suck to find out you don't measure up to yourself," she attempted a joke.

"Don't worry about it. You had no future with me and we both know that. I just wanted you to be happy. And knowing that you are happy with me, even if it is not actually me, that gives me comfort. Look, I don't want to bum you out, but I will never forget you. If where I am going there is anyway to contact you to let you know whether the janitor was telling the truth, I will do it. I promise. I'm not going to say I hope to see you again, because I think if I do it will be under bad circumstances. Now, you go and take care of my double. Keep him in line. And take care of your self," he wrapped her in a hug before ascending the trellis.

She waited till he was out of sight before turning and walking away. When she walked back into the theater they all turned and walked away, except for Marshall who waited to give her a hug before they both turned and walked back to the mirror. Once back they all went into the science room they sat in silence for a while, waiting for something to change, as if they would be able to somehow tell that the mirror world was gone.

Epilogue: four weeks later.

"Look, I don't care how much you beg, we are going to study before curfew if it's the last thing we do," Corrine told Marshall firmly. He didn't reply, instead he bent his head and kissed her neck, trying to persuade her to keep doing what he wanted to do.

"No fair, that's cheating," she murmured, trying to ignore what he was doing to her and focus on the book open in front of her.

"I'm not cheating, I'm just trying to effectively persuade. Is it working?" he asked teasingly.

"If I say no, I'll be lying, but if I say yes, I'll fail tomorrow's test. And so will you," she reminded him playfully.

"Fine, but I want you to know that I'm studying under duress," he pouted.

"It has been noted," she replied, pecking him on the lips.

They had just started studying when Josie burst into the room.

"Is this some sick joke?" Corrine asked tilting her head up as if questioning God.

"Corrine, the janitor just gave me this and told me to give it to you right away. He said it was urgent, and that you were waiting for it," Josie said puzzled, handing Corrine a letter.

Curious, she opened the letter and was met with Marshall's handwriting.

_Dear Corrine,_ she read. _I promised you if I could I would let you know I was ok. I waited till now because this might be a one time offer from the janitor, and I wanted to make sure we were all settled before I wrote you._

_We are all ok, Josie had a hard time adjusting, as there was already one of her here, and Josie2 is kind of weird. They don't let her have much human contact other than us, so before we got here, she was mainly alone._

_Vaughn is a little miffed that the only books they are giving him to read are falling apart and very worn._

_Z is trying to find a way to come visit you all, so we can thank you for coming when you didn't have to._

_Lucas says hi, and then kind of zoned out and walked away, to follow a crack in the wall. Needless to say, he hasn't changed much._

_Now, about my double. If he ever hurts you, tell the janitor to tell me and I will kick his arse.(Sorry. one of the 'keepers' is British)_. _Any way, I have to keep this short, they are bringing us dinner soon. I still hope to never see you again, but if I do, and you are unhappy I will kidnap you and force you to be happy if I have to._

_Take care of yourself,_

_Marshall._

_P.S. Don't forget, you still go to Black Hole High._

"Who is it from?" Josie asked.

"A reflection," Corrine answered simply.

The End

A/N: It is finished. I don't think I will do a sequel, but I will probably write more once the new season (yea!!) Starts. Read and review. Luv-Kat.


End file.
